Because I Need You
by Radio Active Redhead
Summary: “Why do you love him so?” He questioned, face sans emotion...“Why do you go after the Jewel?” She asked. "Because I need it."
1. Default Chapter

.Because I Need You.

RAR _yori_

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I do not own InuYasha.

This is a Naraku / Kagome fanfic, I hope you enjoy it.

(Yes I know its short. Bear with me.)

* * *

_Touch my skin and tell me what you're thinking_

_Take my hand and show me where we're going._

_Lie down next to me._

_Look into my eyes._

_And tell me, oh tell me what you're seein'._

* * *

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice me." He chuckled lightly to himself 

"How could I not? You aren't that hard to find, Naraku." The girl teased.

"Your words wound me , Priestess." His face mocked pain and he smirked.

"And your words seem to be similar to a certain cursed monk." She retorted. "One that doesn't deserve such a cruel curse."

"I would have taken the curse off had his hands been somewhere other than your cute bottom." Naraku scowled.

"I'm sure."

"As am I." He looked down upon her child-like features, his own softening. "Come with me."

She did not answer, but the tiny, frail tilt of her lips was answer enough for him.

"Why won't you get nearer to me?"

"Because the Jewel is…"

"…your mistake that needs to be dealt with, I know." He finished for her, brows furrowing in frustration. "You know that isn't the whole truth."

Kagome scoffed. "Of course it is."

"Kagome…"

"Naraku." She countered.

"Why do you _love_ him so?" He questioned, face sans emotion but his eyes burned with a great hatred for the other hanyou. "Why can you not love me instead?"

"Why do you go after the Jewel?" She asked.

"Because I need it." He explained.

"Well, sweetie, there is your answer."

He looked at her deeply and it frightened her slightly. "But not as much as I need you. I can stay a Halfling. I can stand the transformations for you, if need be. Do you appreciate that?"

"What?" She stuttered. "N-Naraku. Don't say things you don't mean."

"But I do mean it, Kagome. I mean it with all my sinister heart." He joked and she smiled.

"You made a funny." She grinned and walked to him.

"Indeed."

The young priestess leaned against the tree trunk next to him, peering up into the Goshinboku's branches. "You know…"

"Hmm…?" He hummed, inquiring.

"Just like a tree cannot stop changing, I won't be able to stop loving him."

"I know."

"I have worked along side with him for 5 years now."

"I know."

"But I can try." _Just for you. _She peeked at him, giving him a crooked smile. "I can try."

And Naraku smiled, genuinely, for the first time in a long time. "I would be the happiest Halfling in all of Japan."

"Of course." She murmured as she started to drift asleep, only to be startled awake by the soft feel of his robes against her.

"Obviously." And with that, he leaned down, capturing her lips in a chaste sweet kiss.

And she kissed him back.

For the longest time they stayed, holding each other and just relaxing. "Naraku?" Kagome questioned. "Why?"

_Why do you want me so badly?_

"Because I need you, Kagome." Naraku kissed her temple, his hand curling into her delicately fragrant hair. "Straightforward as that, I need you more than the world itself."

Kagome stood on her tiptoes and returned his kiss, arms wrapping around his neck and holding for dear life. "Thank you."

* * *

_Watch my lips and hear the words I'm tellin' you. _

_Take my hand and if I'm lying to you..._

_...I'll always be alone if I'm lying to you._

_Give your trust to me, look into my heart._

_-Dido, "Take My Hand."_

_Owari.

* * *

_

0

* * *

A/N: I really like this one-shot. I think I want to start making a lot of Naraku / Kagome one-shots. They're fun. :3 

Thank you for reading,

RAR

_(Reviews are very much appreciated. I'd like to know how I did on the writing. And, I also like to know if the readers enjoyed :D)_


	2. AUTHOR NOTE

Hey guys!

I've moved to DOKUGA .COM (Remove space)

Under the penname RadioActiveOrange

All my stories on this site will stay here but they are not active. On permanent Hiatus if you will.

This website is all Sess/Kag so for those of my fans who love Nar/Kag I'll probably be finding a different site to post it on. Because, my obsession for Nar/Kag fails to leave me.

But, I have 4 new ses/kag pairing fanfics on Dokuga.

Come visit me!


End file.
